


Jealous

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [70]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: He saw the way that king’s eyes wandered to his queen. He refused to accept it, and for a long time, he said and did nothing. But this could only last so long. For Harry Hook, son of the infamous Captain Hook, was not of the sharing sort.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Jealous

He saw the way that king’s eyes wandered to _his_ queen. He refused to accept it, and for a long time, he said and did nothing.

But this could only last so long. For Harry Hook, son of the infamous Captain Hook, was not of the sharing sort.

And now that she had been selected as Captain of the Guard, they were hanging around one another more than ever. Which, needless to say, utterly infuriated Harry to the ultimate degree.

Of course, she was not Harry’s to share… He knew this, despite the fact that he very much wished she was his.

Nevertheless, he would not take this challenge lying down.

He began by simply hovering around everywhere she went, keeping his eyes glued on her at all times. Harry made sure to watch her as if she was the most precious thing on the Earth—of course, he did that anyway—and he would then glare at Ben with the utmost distaste and hatred just to let him know that she was not up for grabs.

Harry was mildly regretful about having to do this. He did like Ben. They had hung out a few times, and Ben was a nice enough guy.

But when Harry thought that the king was looking a little too long at the person Harry loved most, all of Harry’s fondness and amiability disappeared completely in favor of the rabid beast that would defend what was his with all he had.

Of course, she was not Harry’s… And Ben knew that…

So, to up the ante, he proceeded to make sure to call her “My Captain” any time that he referred to her around or to Ben.

Fortunately, this seemed to get the message across to the other boy.

Unfortunately, this seemed to get some sort of message across to Uma as well.

“Why have you been hanging onto me like some kind of a freaky koala thing? You’re really starting to remind me of Evie and how she is with Mal,” Uma pointed out one day with a scoff as they both entered their shared apartment of the castle. Harry grinned a little in reply.

“Hopefully we ‘ave a better relationship than Evie and Mal,” he pointed out with a slight nervous chuckle, and Uma raised an eyebrow.

“There some reason you’re being weird?” she questioned skeptically as she headed into the kitchen, reaching up to the cabinet and pulling out the potato chips. Harry wasted no time in following her quickly, just barely pressing his chest against her back so that they were brushing against one another gently.

“It’s just…”

“Spit it out, Hook,” she commanded, turning in front of him so that she was leaning her back against the counter and looking up at him as she stuffed chips in her mouth.

He could not help the small smile that graced his lips as he looked at her. She was a rather adorable sight standing there before him with her cheeks as full as she could stuff them. However, as her gaze persisted, his smile fell a little.

“It’s just tha’ kingy has been staring at you lately,” Harry admitted, looking down at her lips and back to her face.

“So? He looks like he’s staring all the time because he’s always wide-eyed. It’s one of those innocent Auradon boy things,” Uma shrugged, her voice somewhat muffled and silly-sounding as she chewed on her giant bite.

“Nay, Cap’n, I mean he’s makin’ eyes at you,” Harry informed her, and Uma just stared at him for a long moment. He opened his mouth, about to say something else, but Uma suddenly laughed as she gazed at him, her eyes sparkling with her enjoyment of the entire thing.

“Oh, my—you’re jealous!” Uma pointed out with a wide grin, having swallowed all of the chips in her mouth. Harry’s eyes widened as he internally panicked a little at the fact that she had caught on to his true feelings.

“I’m not jealous! I’m just concerned!” he defended, desperately attempting to provide some sense of cover for himself. Unfortunately, the damage had been done, and Uma had caught onto his bluff.

“Jealous,” Uma corrected, barely keeping her mouth closed as she ran her tongue across her teeth. She gave him a onceover, smirking as she eyed him, and he swallowed, suddenly finding his mouth extremely dry with her attentions.

“I would like to refer to it as concerned.”

“A rose by any other name smells just the same, Hooky boy,” Uma smirked before turning on her heel and heading into the living room. He blinked before following her in there, eyeing her carefully.

“Now, wait a second—”

“For what? You to accept the truth?” she questioned, just a hint of lightheartedness in her tone to indicate the fact that she was indeed only joking. Harry shook his head desperately as she plopped down on the couch, looking at him as she stretched out on it.

“Why would I be jealous?” Harry threw his hands up in a last-ditch effort to throw her off of his trail. After all, he did not want her to catch onto his long-term crush on her for fear that she did not feel the same as he did. And he did not want to lose her friendship. That was the one thing that meant more to him in the entire world.

“How am I supposed to know?” Uma’s voice sounded, and he was pulled from his thoughts. At this point, she was just eyeing him thoughtfully, and he furrowed his brow before tilting his head.

“But I do know one thing,” she started, her beautiful brown eyes meeting his icy blue ones. He felt his heart skip a beat with the eye contact.

“You’ve got absolutely _nothing_ to be worried about,” she chuckled a little, and his posture loosened just a little with her statement. However, as he fully took in her words, his stomach knotted up terribly.

Did she feel the same way about him?

“You mean… a lot to me, Hook. Nobody can take your place by my side,” she admitted, kicking the side of his leg lightly with her boot. His leg tingled where she had made contact with it.

“Heck, nobody would want to take up all the responsibility and Gil-sitting that comes with it,” Uma commented with a slight laugh, and he nodded his head.

“So no more jealousy, got it?” she questioned, adding a bit more of a harsh tone to her voice so that she could get her point across. He grinned sheepishly, and she nodded resolutely.

“Good. Now sit down and let’s watch one of Evie’s weird Westerns she lent me,” she commanded, and he chuckled, wasting no time in accompanying her.

She may or may not have felt the same about him, but he found he did not care.

As long as he had her.


End file.
